


Call me Loki

by hurluberlu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Loki, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should probably get dressed, the bell is going to ring soon."</p><p>"Did that mean nothing?"</p><p>"It meant everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Loki

"Mr. Laufeyson?" I said timidly into the room.

"Yes?" He answered, not looking up from his desk.

"I-I was told you wanted to see me?" I stuttered, turning red.

Mr. Laufeyson looked up to the doorway and smiled. "Ah yes, come in."

I shuffled into the room and stood in front of his desk.

"You can sit down Mr.Rogers."

Without looking into Mr. Laufeyson's eyes, I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Do you know why I called you into my classroom?"

I shook my head and looked up, finding Mr. Laufeyson going through a pile of tests.

"Did I fail the assessment?" I asked, getting nervous.

He laughed. "No, you got a perfect score." I began to calm down, until he continued.

"But it seems you've forgotten your last name."

"I'm sorry?" I said, not knowing if I heard him right.

He pulled out my paper and placed it in front of me.

Reading the name I had put on the paper, I felt my whole body turn red. "I-I I ap-polgize si-sir!" I stammered out as I read the name over again: 'Steve Laufeyson'.

I quickly got up and started towards the door.

"Steve!" Mr. Laufeyson yelled, stopping me in my tracks.

I slowly turned to look back to the desk where Mr. Laufeyson was still seated.

He got up and slowly walked to the door, closing and locking it.

"I would like to know why you've written that on your paper."

I backed up a little when he started to approach me. "I wasn't thinking straight...I'm sorry...It won't happen again Mr. Laufeyson." I looked down when my leg hit a table, starting to panic.

"Why not?" He asked, placing his hands on either side of the table, trapping me.

"Why not what Mr. Laufeyson?" I said with shaky breaths.

He inched closer until his face was a mere six inches from mine. "Why won't you write your name as Steve Laufeyson again?"

I tried to not to look into his deep green eyes as I felt his breathing against my cheek. "I thought you didn't like it sir..."

I turned my head as he placed his mouth up to my ear. "Oh, quite the opposite."

I felt my jeans get tighter as he pulled away. I was taken aback when I saw the Professor's eyes had become a bright blue. "M-Mr. Laufeyson?"

Before I could process what was happening, I felt his lips on mine.

I kissed back, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and dominate mine.

I couldn't hold back the small moan that left my lips when he pulled away. He stared into my eyes, seeming to ask if he could continue. I answered by grabbing his neck and pulling his lips back to mine.

I felt his hands on my chest, fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. I smiled into the kiss and laughed softly. He glared at me as I quickly unbuttoned my shirt for him.

He quickly peeled the shirt off of my body while I studied his features. My eyes ran over his smooth skin, his long, dark hair and his now blue eyes.

He caught me staring and a smirk crossed his face. "Do you like what you see Mr. Rogers?"

I felt a blush cover my now exposed chest as I started to think about what I was doing. My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Laufeyson's voice. "Because I definitely do."

I smiled and looked down, seeing a hand come into my vision. Grabbing my neck, Mr. Laufeyson started to kiss under my jaw line.

I brought my hands up to the back of his head, moaning as he gently sucked my neck. Boldly, I let my hands wander down to his belt. I fumbled with it until I finally got it undone, and I hesitated.

Mr. Laufeyson backed up and looked into my eyes. "Do we need to stop?"

I placed my forehead against his and took a deep breath. "No." I said as I reached down to take off his black skinny jeans.

He watched me as I slipped the jeans off of his legs and pulled them off of his feet. Looking up to his painfully tight boxers, I reached forward to take them off. He continued to study my movements as I let the boxers fall to the floor.

I panicked when I saw his size. He seemed to realize, as he began to lightly kiss my forehead, trying to sooth me. I brought my mouth up to capture his lips in mine again. We kissed passionately as I built up my courage. During the kiss I let my hand drift to him, let it start to stroke gently. I heard his loud moans as I started to go faster. Breaking the kiss, I leaned down and took him into my mouth. Unsure of what to do, I just bobbed my head up and down. He seemed to enjoy it, as I heard him struggle to keep himself quiet, as to not be heard by a class next door.

I could feel my jeans getting soaked as I heard this man, that I had dreamed about, moan uncontrollably from something I was doing.

I felt his hands grab the back of my head as he pulled me away from him. "I can't have you doing all the work." He said softly as he started to run his hands down my chest.

I couldn't control the shriek that escaped my lips as he took my nipple between his teeth. My head flew to the door as we heard a knock.

"Mr. Laufeyson?" I heard a female voice ask from the other side.

"Hmm?" He answered, still sucking on my nipple, making me moan louder.

"Is everything alright? One of my students said they heard a scream from your room."

"Oh everything's just fine." He purred, looking into my eyes.

"May I come in?" She asked, not going away.

A mischievous grin crossed Mr. Laufeyson's face. "One second."

He got up, undressed other than his shirt, and opened the door.

It only took a second before she screamed and ran from the door.

Mr. Laufeyson laughed and closed the door.

"What was that?!" I asked incredulously.

"Just a little fun." He answered, walking back over to where I still sat on the table.

"Is she going to tell somebody?"

He didn't seem to care as he quickly unbuttoned my jeans and swiftly pulled them down, bringing my boxers down with them.

I tried to cover my erection, feeling self conscious as I was now completely naked.

Mr. Laufeyson frowned and pushed me backwards until I lay flat against the table. "You don't have to hide from me Mr. Rogers."

He spread apart my legs, running his eyes down my body. Watching him, I couldn't help but to feel like this wasn't really happening.

"Is this a dream?"

"What?"

I cleared my throat before I repeated. "Is this a dream?"

"Do you dream of this often?"

I slowly nodded my head, trying to avoid looking at Mr. Laufeyson.

He got up and walked behind his desk. I saw him grab a clear bottle and a condom before he walked back over.

"Mr. Rogers, would you like to hear a secret?"

I nodded eagerly, watching him put the condom on and open the bottle.

He leaned down, mouth next to my ear, member next to my entrance. I barely heard him whisper, "So do I," before he entered.

I let out a sharp scream that ended as a pleasured moan. Mr. Laufeyson brought his hand up to my face, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. As he started to move back and forth slowly, the pain subsided.

He leaned down and we kissed again, a long, slow kiss. As I went to take off his t-shirt, his hands pulled mine away and our fingers intertwined. He had started to pick up his pace, causing me to let out soft groans as he went in.

"Steve," I heard him say softly.

"Mhmm?" I replied, not able to speak clearly.

"Please don't."

I looked up to his eyes, and seeing they were closed, I leaned upwards and kissed his nose.

He stopped, pulling himself out of me and started to place kisses from my belly button to my neck.

Feeling confident, I leaned up to whisper in Mr. Laufeyson's ear. "Get on the table."

He laid down next to me, watching me curiously as I moved to get up. I straddled him, slowly lowering myself onto him.

He watched my every move, placing his hands on my hips. I started to move up and down, circling my hips and listening to Mr. Laufeyson's moans as I did so.

I started to go faster, making him go deeper inside of me. Letting my head fall backwards, I created a steady rhythm. It had only been a few minutes before he was breathless. "Steeevve..." He struggled to get out.

Suddenly his body jerked. I felt hot liquid pour out of him as I continued to move. I leaned forward, covering his open mouth with mine. Suddenly there was white covering my chest and his shirt.

I laid on his chest, him still in me, breathing heavily.

Mr. Laufeyson pulled me off of him and looked into my eyes. "You've been in here for almost the whole period, think someone's going to get suspicious?"

I glanced at the clock and shrugged. I had walked into the classroom at 11:47, and it was now 12:33. 

Slowly standing up, Mr. Laufeyson grabbed his jeans and boxers. I sat down on the table, leaning backwards on my hands. 

His eyes traveled down my body again as he stepped into his jeans. "You should probably get dressed, the bell is going to ring soon."

I silently stood up, grabbing my clothing and slowly putting my pants on. He grabbed the bottle and placed it back into his desk drawer as he sat down in his desk chair.

I stood in the middle of the room, watching him as he moved around. "Did that mean nothing?" I asked him, slightly angry.

He looked up at me. "It meant everything."

I walked over to where Mr.Laufeyson was sitting in the chair and sat on his lap. Looking into his eyes, I softly kissed his lips. When I pulled away, he had his eyes closed and a sad expression on his face. "Is something wrong Mr.Laufeyson?"

Mr.Laufeyson opened his eyes and shook his head.

I let my hands wander down to his chest, fingers around the t-shirt's bottom. Still looking into his eyes, I started to push the shirt up and over his head. As I looked down at his bare chest, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Running my hands across the deep scars, I got angry. "Who did this to you Mr.Laufeyson?"

"My father." He stated simply.

"Your father?"

A little smirk crossed his face. "You don't need to worry about me Steve."

I continued to sputter out questions until he took my lips into his. We kissed deeply until I pulled away from him to look to his chest.

I ran a finger over one of them, causing Mr.Laufeyson to shiver. Leaning down, I placed kisses along each scar. "You're still beautiful Mr.Laufeyson." 

He laughed and grabbed his shirt, putting it over my head. I looked down as the oversized shirt covered my chest. "Its to remind you you're mine." He said in a serious tone.

The bell rang, causing me to reluctantly climb off of his lap.

I threw my shirt to him and grabbed my bag. "Are you going to teach shirtless Mr.Laufeyson?"

He grabbed my shirt and put it on, somehow making it fit perfectly. "I'll manage."

I went to walk out of the door when I heard him say my name.

"And Steve?"

"Yes Mr.Laufeyson?"

"You can call me Loki."


End file.
